bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Praca Shinigami
| obrazek = Plik:O2 numer odcinka.png | kanji = 死神のお仕事 | romaji = Shinigami no oshigoto | numer odcinka = 2 | rozdziały = Rozdział 2, Rozdział 3, Rozdział 4 (do strony 7) | arc = Agent Shinigami | poprzedni odcinek = Dzień, w którym zostałem Shinigami | następny odcinek = Życzenie starszego brata i młodszej siostry | premieraJa = 12 października 2004 | ppol = ? | opening = *~Asterisk~ | ending = Life is Like a Boat }} Praca Shinigami jest drugim odcinkiem anime Bleach. Rukia chce, aby Ichigo pomagał jej w wypełnianiu obowiązków Shinigami. Atakuje ich Hollow, którego pojawienie się ma związek z Orihime Inoue. Opis Rankiem Isshin, chcąc obudzić swojego syna, zamierza skoczyć mu na twarz, jednak Ichigo bez trudu go powala. Wówczas orientuje się, że rany Isshina zniknęły, a sam ojciec wydaje się nie pamiętać dramatycznych wydarzeń z poprzedniego dnia. Okazuje się, że także siostry chłopaka niczego nie pamiętają, a wielką dziurę w ścianie domu cała trójka tłumaczy sobie uderzeniem ciężarówki. Ichigo, uznawszy, że Rukia Kuchiki wróciła do Soul Society, puszcza dziwne zajścia w niepamięć i udaje się do szkoły. thumb|left|190px|Zaskoczony Ichigo spotyka Rukię W tym samym czasie w Liceum Karakura, Tatsuki Arisawa i Orihime Inoue rozmawiają, idąc korytarzem. Wówczas Inoue wpada na Ichigo i przewraca się. Zganiony przez Arisawę chłopak przeprasza Orihime, ale ta ucieka zawstydzona. Nieco tym skonsternowany Ichigo mówi Tatsuki, że później jej powie, dlaczego się spóźnił. W klasie Kurosaki rozmawia z przyjaciółmi, Keigo Asano, Mizuiro Kojimą i Yasutorą Sado o zniszczeniach w jego domu spowodowanych uderzeniem ciężarówki. Wówczas podchodzi do niego Rukia w szkolnym mundurku i, mówiąc nienaturalnym głosem, wita się z Ichigo, traktując go tak, jakby spotkali się po raz pierwszy, co zaskakuje chłopaka. Jednocześnie daje mu do zrozumienia, że jeżeli zdradzi się z ich znajomości przed swoimi kolegami, to gorzko tego pożałuje. thumb|right|190px|Rukia wyciąga Kurosakiego z jego ciała Później wściekły Ichigo pyta Rukię na osobności, co to wszystko ma znaczyć. Po krótkiej próbce "infantylnej" mowy dziewczyny, Kuchiki wraca do normalnego sposobu mówienia i wyjaśnia Kurosakiemu, że nie może wrócić do Soul Society, ponieważ straciła swoje moce. Stwierdza, że przez Ichigo musi przebywać w Gigai, a skoro to on ma teraz jej moce, to musi jej pomagać w wypełnianiu obowiązków Shinigami. Chłopak kategorycznie odmawia, mówiąc, że poprzedniej nocy walczył, ponieważ jego rodzina była w niebezpieczeństwie; walka za nieznanych mu ludzi jest czymś zupełnie innym. Rukia jednak się nie poddaje i siłą wyciąga Ichigo z jego ciała za pomocą Gokon Tekkō, powodując, że ten przechodzi w swoją formę Shinigami. thumb|left|190px|Ichigo konra Hexapodus Dziewczyna zabiera Kurosakiego do parku, gdzie, według informacji z Soul Society, ma się pojawić Hollow, chcący zaatakować Plusa - i rzeczywiście, szybko natykają się na duszę małego chłopca, którą goni Hexapodus. Gdy Ichigo chce mu pomóc, Rukia go powstrzymuje, zauważając, że przecież nie zna tego dziecka. Chłopak odpowiada jej, że nie może stać bezczynnie, gdy chłopiec zaraz zginie na jego oczach, na co Kuchiki krzyczy, że Shinigami ma zawsze pomagać wszystkim duszom, a nie tylko wtedy, kiedy są one w pobliżu. Naciska na chłopaka, mówiąc, że jeżeli teraz ocali dziecko, to potem będzie musiał ratować wszystkie dusze oraz umieć poświęcić dla nich życie. Po chwili wahania, Ichigo w ostatniej chwili ratuje dziecko, odcinając Hollowowi kończynę. thumb|right|190px|Kurosaki odsyła duszę chłopca do Soul Society Rukia pyta go, czy podjął decyzję, na co Kurosaki zaprzecza: pomógł chłopcu, bo chciał mu pomóc i, jak stwierdza, tak samo jest z Kuchiki, która poprzedniej nocy poświęciła się, by ratować jego i jego rodzinę. Mówi, że obowiązki nie są powodem do poświęcania się, przynajmniej nie dla niego. Wówczas Hexapodus powraca, a Ichigo wbija mu miecz w maskę, pokonując go i oczyszczając, po czym pyta się rozpłakanego ducha chłopca, czy nic mu się nie stało. Następnie wykonuje na nim Konsō i, ignorując Rukię, odchodzi. Wieczorem, duch nieznanego mężczyzny przygląda się Orihime w jej domu. Nagle zostaje porwany przez dwa Hollowy do ich świata, gdzie, na rozkaz ich przywódcy, grupa potworów go atakuje i zamienia w Hollowa. thumb|left|190px|Ichigo i Rukia spotykają Inoue Następnego dnia Rukia, jednocześnie chodząc za Ichigo, próbuje się uczyć nowoczesnej mowy w Świecie Ludzi, czym irytuje chłopaka. Gdy ten chce wiedzieć, jak długo będzie za nim łaziła, Kuchiki odpowiada, że dopóty, dopóki nie zgodzi się na pracę Shinigami. Nagle słyszą jęk opon i zauważają zbierającą się z ziemi Inoue. Ichigo pyta ją, czy ją potrącił, na co zdezorientowana dziewczyna odpowiada niejednoznacznie. Próbuje go uspokoić, mówiąc, że nic jej się nie stało, ale chłopak jest zdziwiony tym, że Orihime w ogóle się tym nie przejmuje i nie jest zła na kierowcę. Wówczas zauważa Rukię, która wita się z nią, mówiąc nienaturalnie wysokim głosem, po czym Inoue zbiera z ziemi swoje zakupy. Podczas gdy Ichigo jest przerażony nietypowym doborem produktów, Kuchiki zauważa dziwną ranę na nodze Orihime. Następnie Inoue idzie do domu. Nieco później, gdy idą wzdłuż rzeki, Rukia pyta Ichigo o rodzinę Orihime. Kurosaki opowiada jej o starszym bracie dziewczyny, który zmarł w ich klinice w wyniku wypadku samochodowego, a także, zapytany, o dawnym poziomie swojej mocy duchowej. Potem Kuchiki odchodzi, nie chcąc wyjawić chłopakowi, gdzie tymczasowo mieszka. thumb|left|190px|Yuzu pyta brata, gdzie jest jej piżama thumb|right|190px|Acidwire pojawia się w pokoju Ichigo Wieczorem do Inoue przychodzi w odwiedziny Tatsuki, przynosząc kolację. Tymczasem w domu Ichigo, Yuzu pyta brata o swoją zaginioną piżamę, a później sukienkę, czym irytuje brata. W tym samym momencie Rukia otrzymuje kolejny rozkaz z Soul Society i… otwiera od środka szafę Kurosakiego. Zdziwiony jej obecnością chłopak zauważa, że ma na sobie piżamę Yuzu, ale Kuchiki krzyczy, że nie ma na to czasu i, wydostając go z jego ciała, mówi, że Hollow będzie tu lada chwila - i rzeczywiście, w tej samej chwili pojawia się Acidwire, którego ataku Rukia i Ichigo ledwo unikają. Instruowany przez dziewczynę Kurosaki wdaje się w walkę z Hollowem, jednak jego ciosy są za słabe i nie zadają potworowi poważnych ran. Kiedy Ichigo próbuje przeciąć jego głowę wpół, kruszy fragment maski i widzi ludzkie oblicze Hollowa. Gdy Acidwire ucieka do świata Hollowów, zszokowany Kurosaki mówi Rukii, że pod maską zobaczył twarz brata Inoue. Wówczas Kuchiki wyjawia mu, że Hollowy atakuje się od tyłu z dwóch powodów: aby zmniejszyć obrażenia podczas walki oraz aby przeciąć głowę Hollowa nie widząc jednocześnie jego ludzkiej twarzy kryjącej się za maską. Wyjaśnia poruszonemu chłopakowi, że, wszystkie Hollowy były kiedyś zwykłymi Plusami, ale, będąc po śmiercią pełne nienawiści lub żalu, stały się potworami poprzez pożarcie albo z własnej woli. W tym samym czasie Tatsuki dowiaduje się od Inoue, że Ichigo i Rukia spacerowali razem po mieście. Jest zdziwiona, ponieważ nie sądziła, że jej przyjaciel może tak szybko zdobyć się na poproszenie dziewczyny o wyjście. Szybko się jednak poprawia, ukazując oburzenie na wieść, że nie odprowadził poszkodowanej Orihime do domu. Inoue zaprzecza, mówiąc, że faktycznie zapytał, czy ma ją odprowadzić, po czym zamyśla się, tym samym powodując lekką konsternację przyjaciółki. Nagle obie słyszą dziwne huki. Okazuje się, że to Acidwire… Występujące postacie Walki * Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Hexapodus * Ichigo Kurosaki kontra Acidwire Użyte moce i techniki Pozostałe moce: * Nawigacja en:The Shinigami's Work hu:Egy halálisten munkája Kategoria:Odcinki